phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Farm
|image = Moon Farm Image3.jpg |season = 3 |production = 303b |broadcast = 119 |story = Jim Bernstein |ws = Antoine Guilbaud Kaz |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = April 29, 2011http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/phineas-and-ferb/the-belly-of-the-beast-moon-farm/ |international = |xd = May 14, 2011 |pairedwith = "The Belly of the Beast" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Inspired by the lost verse from the nursery rhyme, "Hey, Diddle Diddle", the boys decide to take some cows to the moon to see if its low gravitational pull actually does produce the best tasting ice cream ever. Back at home, Candace decides to take advantage of the boys being gone and attempts to make a fancy dinner for Jeremy, but her lack of cooking skills don't add anything to the plate. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to use his 'Moisture Suck-inator' to turn his neighbor's plants brown, so that his plants will be greener by comparison. Episode Summary Stacy comes by to the Flynn-Fletcher house and sees Candace camping under the oak tree outside. Candace states that she decided to bust Phineas and Ferb early, since she had big plans for the day. She reveals to Stacy that she had been there since the night before but notices a group of other people her age camping out beside her, who were there because they though she was waiting in line for concert tickets. After denying that she was waiting for concert tickets and ushering them to leave, she asks Stacy if she remembered the time Jeremy had microwaved a pizza for her, then says she intends to do something in return by preparing a dinner plate for her and Jeremy to share herself. Although neither Candace nor Stacy have cooking experience, Candace is confident their combined knowledge on cooking (if any) would help them figure what to cook and how to cook it. As they leave, a rocket raises from the ground behind Candace. Phineas, who is in the rocket, tells her that he, and a group of friends are going to the moon. After Candace asks him why, Phineas reminds Candace about the nursery rhyme The Cat and the Fiddle, which she vaguely remembers. Phineas says there was a lost verse, that Ferb found in the Dead Sea. Phineas reads the barely legible verse aloud, which states that because of the moon's low gravity, the cow produced the highest quality ice cream in the world. It failed to rhyme with the rest of the song, so it had been excluded from most versions. Although understanding the idea which they're planning to test out, Candace notices the absence of any cows anywhere, which is quickly answered to by Ferb, who uses a calling can and summons a heard of cows to board the ship. Candace threatens to bust them if they didn't cancel their trip by the ending her ten-second count-down, but they ignore her. As she reaches two, the rocket lifts off, leaving a singed Candace to finish in defeat, "one". On the already airborne ship, it occurs to Phineas that Perry is missing. Through a log stash beside the fireplace, Perry enters his secret agent headquarters, where Major Monogram tells him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to something. He tells Perry to enter Doofeshmirtz's lair through a "Central Access Threshold" (CAT) door installed by a vague operative, who is revealed to be Carl after Perry leaves. Meanwhile, the rocket ship arrives at its destination on the moon, and Phineas, the first to disambark from the ship, advocates to everyone to take advantage of the reduced gravity to have fun. Buford does this by dropping Baljeet on the lunar surface, then painfully body-slamming on him, allowing his illogically added weight to crush Baljeet's body. Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated to get tied up by a trap and see his nemesis covered in green paint, as it is revealed. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he was stricken with envy after seeing a lush garden on his neighbor's balcony, compared to his own barely living potted plant he was struggling to take care of. The owner of the plant store answers Dr. Doofenshmirtz's questions squarely by saying he doesn't have a green thumb, which he takes literally and later pours a can of green paint all over himself. Despite this, the paint doesn't reach his thumbs because of how he was holding the bucket. With the flashback over, he reveals his latest invention, the Moisture Suck-Inator, which he plans on using to suck the moisture out of his neighbor's plants and render them dry and lifeless like his own. It's then when he realizes that 'Green Thumb' is actually a metaphor and he is stricken with the dismay of having spent unnecessary money on the green paint. Candace and Stacy are in the kitchen, suited up in French chef uniforms and complementing each other's apparel when they hear Irving outside acting as mission control and communicating with Phineas and Ferb on the moon. Candace storms out and interrupts Irving, telling Phineas that he's busted. Phineas ignores this and asks how her cooking for Jeremy is going, which she hadn't started yet. As Stacy asks what they should cook, Ferb indirectly suggests, Lamb Cobbler for Jeremy's British background. Although Phineas willingly volunteers to relay the recipe step by step and help them prepare the dish, Candace persists to bust them. As they leave, he tells Irving they need a big bow, which he doesn't know the immediate use of, concluding that it would make the dish look pretty. After managing to push the Moisture Suck-Inator onto the balcony, Doofenshmirtz fires the weapon at his neighbor's garden, which, to his shock, doesn't dry up as expected. He then tests it on Perry, on whom it works fine and drys him into a dry shadow of himself smacking his lips for moisture. As Doofenshmirtz wonders to himself why it worked so well on Perry, and not on the garden, he finds out that Perry, now out of the ropes, is aiming the weapon at him for revenge. The weapon fires, and Doofenshmirtz is also left a dehydrated shadow of himself also smacking his lips. Both feebly smack their lips for a few seconds until Doofenshmirtz offers for them to share a drink. Stacy doesn't see how what they've made so far will ever be finished as lamb cobbler because of the ridiculous ingredients they had thrown in. Irving comes through the door, only to be ushered further back outside by Candace, and announces that they need three cups of 'self-riteous flowers'. Candace suggests that the 'self riteous flowers' are roses, as they always seem stuck up in her opinion. Stacy forgets her claim and agrees with it. Doofenshmirtz, fully rehydrated by his share of iced tea, decides to jet-pack to his neighbor's balcony and ask how he keeps his plants so well-nurtured. Irving finally announces that they bake it for an hour at 350 degrees, and it serves two. He then tries to court them, only to have the door closed on him by Candace. Worried that the dish wouldn't be prepared before Jeremy arrives in five minutes, Candace asks Stacy what they should do. Stacy in turn suggests that they in turn cook it for five minutes at 9000 degrees. Songs *''Lunar Taste Sensation'' End Credits A repeat of Lunar Taste Sensation. At the end logos, Baljeet shouts that they have discussed this earlier, but Male Singer replies "It's in the lyrics, man". Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters through the side of the fireplace. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * The episode was aired on Disney Channel On Demand on April 22, 2011. * Jeremy is revealed to have a British background. * Irving seems to have a crush on Candace and Stacy. * First time Isabella is seen without any lines. * Baljeet breaks the fourth wall by arguing with the male singer (Disembodied Reggae Space Voice) from Lunar Taste Sensation. Production Information * Although Alyson Stoner was credited, she didn't have any dialogue in this episode. Errors * Because of the way Dr. Doofenshmirtz was holding the paint bucket, his hands and the outside of his arms shouldn't be green. * Phineas and Ferb never actually had a concert in their back yard; the concert of "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" was in the front yard. * When we first see Candace in her chef outfit, she is wearing her trademark shoes but when she walks outside to Irving she is wearing black trainers. Continuity * Second time cows are heavily involved in an episode ("The Magnificent Few"). * Seventh time Phineas and Ferb go into space ("Rollercoaster", "Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). Also, this is the first time Baljeet goes into space. This is Isabella's second time in space as well ("The Doof Side of the Moon"), only this time she is wearing a pink space suit and a purple bow. * This is the second time Phineas and Ferb build a rocket. ("Out to Launch") * Candace mentions the time Phineas and Ferb went to Mars. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") * One of the teenagers mentioned that Phineas and Ferb's backyard had a concert. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") * Fifth time that Doofenshmirtz's invention doesn't affect Phineas and Ferb's project ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "The Secret of Success", "Canderemy", "Run, Candace, Run"). However, it does cause Candace's food to dry up. * During "Lunar Taste Sensation", the heart-shaped moon from "Happy Evil Love Song" is seen. ("Chez Platypus") Allusions *'The Jolly Green Giant' - When Doofenshmirtz is painted green, he closely resembles this General Mills mascot. *'Despicable Me' - Doofenshmirtz says "Oh, poop." the same way Vector did in this film. *'Spongebob Squarepants' - Phineas eats his ice cream the way Sandy eat her Krabby Patty in "Someone's In The Kitchen With Sandy". *'2001: A Space Odyssey' - During the song, the various lights flashing by Isabella is a reference to the famous "Psycadelic" scene from this movie. *'Kingdom Hearts - '''This is the second time we see a reference to this game series in the actual show, but this reference is the third one, as there is a reference in Hoverboard Tour that resembles Sora's shoes, whilst this one and the reference in Chez Platypus has the heart-shaped moon. *'Pixar''' - The Cow Cup Ferb used is very similar to the Pixar Cow Cup for THX before some of the Pixar movies. *'George of The Jungle (1997 Movie):' When Baljeet argues (Breaks the fourth wall) with the male singer (Disembodied Reggae Space Voice) while floating in space, it is similar to when the two "henchmen" argue with the narrator while taking Ape out of the jungle. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Male Singer *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jack McBrayer as Irving References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes